We Were In Love
by keepergurl172
Summary: Harry is thinking about his lost love from Hogwarts. What does his wife have to say about this?


Harry leaned back in his office chair and propped his feet up on his desk. He did this every night after dinner and found that he had trouble sleeping if he didn't go through his evening ritual. He had graduated from Hogwarts many, many years ago and went straight into playing professional quidditch. He was now forty-seven years old and retired. These days he would read outside in the garden or go to quidditch games with his best friend Ron. However, he never failed to do the same thing every night. He sat for a few more moments behind his desk before getting up and going to a shelf and facing one of his most prized possessions, his pensive. He took in a deep breath as he felt the all familiar rush as he went back in time to watch his life right after Voldemort's defeat.  
forty years earlier  
Harry flew around the pitch for the millionth time that night. He had so many thoughts going through his head. Not sad thoughts, those of the war, those of the people that had been lost. The trio had made it out alive, barely. He was on lap one million and one when he saw a familiar figure lying down in the middle of the pitch. He flew down to talk to her. He landed and got off the broom as she stood up to meet him. He approached as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm. He stopped mere inches away from her before slowly leaning towards her and resting his forehead on hers. They stood like that for a few seconds before she spoke.  
'T.G.I,F.' she sighed. He looked puzzled. 'Thank God its Friday.' she said with a soft chuckle as she put her jacket on and took his broom from him. She mounted it and kicked off the ground. He watched as she flew up higher and higher above the ground. He was so proud of her overcoming her fears. She did a few laps before coming back down and hovering infront of him. He climbed on behind her and took control of the broom. They flew around the pitch, her in his arms and him inhaling the fresh scent of her shampoo. She turned around to look at him and he saw a familiar glint in her eyes. She softly kissed him and he flew higher. He loosened his grip on her and she stood on the broomstick and dove off. He dove too and caught up with her. For a second in time, anyone who was watching would see two people diving towards the ground and going incredibly fast. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto the broom before pulling out of the dive. They landed laughing and got off the broom. He put his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they just stood there staring at each other. He saw something in her eyes that wasn't there before. For a split second, he was afraid of what it meant but those thoughts were dismissed when she spoke.  
'I love you, Harry Potter.' His heart soared. He'd wanted to say those words for so long but refrained for fear of scaring her off.  
'I love you too.' He'd said it. He'd finally said it. Words couldn't express the happiness he felt right at that moment. (a/n: Even if they could I don't have the time to type them all) Then, he kissed her with all the energy he had in his body, mind and spirit. All he knew was her.  
back to present time  
Harry pulled himself out of the memory and sat back in his office chair as his wife came in.  
'Hey,' she smiled at him.  
'Hey,' he forced a smile back at her before getting up. 'I think I'm going to go to bed.' He kissed the top of her head before heading towards the bedroom. He went through the regular routine before climbing in their king size bed and taking off his glasses. His wife came in quietly and got herself ready before climbing in next to him.  
'Goodnight Harry.' she whispered.  
'Goodnight,' he waited until he heard her rhythmic breathing and was sure she was asleep before quietly whispering, 'I still love you,' to no one in particular.  
  
If I could invent a time machine Then baby, We'd both be seventeen Crusing in my first car, actin like movie stars on a Friday night Do you remember those Friday nights?  
We were a rock, ready to roll, there was a fire down in our souls And all the whole world had to stand still, and turn around us 'Cause that was the deal And oh how those nights went flowing like wine,  
When I was all yours and you were all mine And we were in love, yeah we were in love   
Harry awoke at six o'clock the next morning after a dream. It wasn't a bad dream. In fact it was almost a good one. He had seen her again. She was falling like she had in the pensive. He caught her but instead of landing like he had, he went back up. She jumped off again and he flew back down and caught her. They did this over and over before he finally landed. He quickly hopped off the broom and those three little words came out of his mouth. He had quickly covered her mouth as she looked at him. After a quick moment, she started to run away from him. 'Catch me!' she yelled over her shoulder. He ran fast to catch up with her but every time he got closer, she sprinted farther ahead. She had just run by the lake towards Hagrid's old hut before he woke up. Harry put his glasses on before getting out of bed and going into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table just as the sun was starting to come up. He had seen her so clearly in his sleep. She looked exactly the same as she free-fell. Her hair behind her head in all the wind that the falling caused and her eyes shining with excitement. He couldn't help but smile at the memory.  
  
I can still see you when I sleep,  
there is a picture I still keep You with your hair in the wind and me with that crazy grin Under summer skies when dreams where too young to die We were a rock, ready to roll, there was a fire down in our souls And all the whole world had to stand still, and turn around us 'Cause that was the deal And oh how those nights went flowing like wine,  
When I was all yours and you were all mine And we were in love, yeah we were in love   
Harry knew he still loved her. He couldn't help it. He wanted her back. More than anything. He'd have to talk to his wife about this. A moment later, she came into the room and sat next to him, looking at the sunrise.  
'I didn't wake you did I?' he asked.  
'No, I was up earlier. I had a dream.' What happened in it?' 'I'll tell you in a minute. First I have to tell you something. I've decided to sell the store.' Harry's wife ran a bookstore in Hogsmeade. 'I don't know about you, but I feel old. I feel like we've changed so much in these past years. Ever since you retired and stopped flying, I've felt like I've lost part of you, part of us. I'm not trying to say that this is all your fault because that shop wasn't helping our relationship. I just wish I was still the person I was all those years ago.' She paused and took his hand. 'I can still be her if thats what you want. I still am her somewhere inside. I'm still so deeply in love with you, it hurts to think that you don't love me anymore. I'd sit in that stupid shop everyday thinking, 'Tonight, I'm going to ask Harry to go flying with me.' But when the time comes, I lose my nerve. I don't know why. We've been married for twenty one solid years. I've known you for thirty six but I'm still afraid that the great Harry Potter could never love someone.....someone like me.' She looked down as a tear fell onto the table.  
  
Oh I know, I know it sounds crazy but baby your still the one So let's find a way to bring back the days that our hearts were forever young  
  
We were a rock, ready to roll, there was a fire down in our souls And all the whole world had to stand still, then turn around us 'Cause that was the deal And oh how those nights went flowing like wine,  
When I was all yours and you were all mine And we were in love, yeah we were in love, yeah we were in love   
Harry was stunned. He couldn't believe she just said all that. She had practically read his mind. They stood up and he held her in his arms.  
"You're wrong. I've been thinking the same thing. I just thought that you didn't love me anymore. That's why I don't fly. I've wanted to go flying with you for so long. I love you." With that he took her hand and went to the broom closet. He pulled out his old firebolt and hand in hand, they ran into the back yard. He got on the broom and she climbed on infront of him. He kicked off and they were soaring once again. He circled above their house, going higher and higher until the house was nothing more than a speckle in the fields surrounding it. She turned around to smile at him and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for the first time in a long time. She pulled back and stood up on the broom before diving off. He quickly followed and they fell together. At the last possible moment, he pulled her back onto the broom and came out of the dive before landing, both laughing uncontrollably,  
'I love you. I'm so sorry for letting all those things come between us.' Harry leaned down to kiss her again.  
'I love you too.' She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down to pick her up.  
'You're still my princess.' 'Does that mean you're going to start calling me 'You're Highness'?' She giggled.  
'Yes You're Highness.' He moved to kiss her for the third time while carrying her towards their bedroom. His firebolt still outside on the lawn.  
FIN 


End file.
